Legend of Zelda: Broken Infinity
by blargmuffin
Summary: A new threat has arisen to not only threaten Hyrule, but EVERY Hyrule. Now the Hero of Time must gather all his past and future incarnations to combat this new threat, and maybe even break the cycle once and for all.


**Legend Of Zelda: The Broken Infinity**

_Bum bum bu bu bu ba buuum!_

Prolog: The Final Battle

Link was ready. After facing the invasion of his peaceful home, Hyrule, the kidnapping of his long time friend Zelda, the rage of hundreds of monsters across the world hidden in 8 different temples (and one particularly annoying air themed temple, seriously what order of bird-monks makes it so you can only travel their temple via fan powered elevators? It was begging to be turned into a fortress of monsters.) He had done it, he had collected all the tears of the world and amassed and arsenal of legendary and powerful weapons. Now, the defeat of Ganondorf, the demon of darkness and usurper king of the sideways world, was at hand. Link, soon to be the hero of sideways, stepped into Ganondorf's castle, a elaborate and very pointy looking cathedral which was full of all manner of creatures and deathtraps. Even the furniture was laden with spikes and bones.

Buzel, Links companion and true heir of the sideways world fluttered his insect-like wings which make a harsh BIIINGGG! In a garbled high-pitched whine that was like a cross between the sound of a car wreck and a mother telling her child not to put that mouse poo in his mouth he said.

"_liiink…. I Have DEtEctEd TheRE Are TRapS! I recommend using caution!" _

Link gritted his teeth and calmed his frustration by straightening his tunic and long pointy cap, both of which were a worn green. Buzel was a good friend and had saved his life with his advice many times. Sadly, he never seemed to understand that not diving onto a bed of spikes and that locked doors needed keys was not something people needed to be reminded of _**Every. Single. Time.**_

The castle was well defended but Link was well armed. Not only did he have weapons ranging from a simple boomerang to a huge mace, but he also had a multitude of magical abilities and devices, one of which let him shift the direction of gravity itself.

But he did not use any of these weapons, no instead he merely needed his blade, The Master Sword, the blade of evils bane which could fell any creature with shadow in their hearts. It had been passed from hero to hero and was pivotal in the saving of worlds for millennia. The demons and machines of Ganondorf fell with ease to the blades massacre and soon he was face to face with the king of all evil himself.

The two enemies circled each other; one a green clad youth with a fire in his eyes, the other a withered old brown man with thin red hair. The king of Evil was far too bony and hunched for his otherwise imposing armor to look anything other than impeding. The battle was short but intense. Ganondorf hurled volleys of magic which Link's honed reflexes managed to dodge. They danced around the battlefield with the girl Zelda suspended above in a cage like a carnival prize for whoever beat the other; she was rather thirsty from being stuck up in the cage and was cross with link for taking too long.

She would not to wait much longer as link had just struck the final blow. Ganondorf clutched the slash across his chest as he released one last wheeze, then fell on his back to the floor. Link began to lower Zelda's cage when he heard the frantic scream of Buzel. The corpse of Ganondorf had risen up and begun to glow with a sick green fire. Soon his body began to pulse and grow, tripling in size as old mussels where inflated to insane proportions. Ganondorf had shed his false form and was now the 18 foot tall monster with the head of a pig, Ganon. Link raised his sword and charged ready to face his final enemy and, his destiny. Ganon summoned an ethereal cleaver ready to destroy his nemesis once and for all. Then…..

A flash of silver and a definite 'shlink' sound pierced the air. The Great demon lord and king of all evil Ganon, took a single step backward. His head fell from his shoulders and burst into flame, as did the rest of his body until only a small golden triangle remained, floating where he once stood. Link, still frozen in mid charge with mouth agape, surveyed the area to see what could have done this. In the back of the room was a man, covered in a light silver armor which appeared to have no joints. It was holding a sword that wasn't there. It's hard to describe, there was nothing in his hand yet as the warrior walked to link he could occasionally see the tell tale glimmer and sheen of a finely polished blade. He also noticed that his armor, which completely covered him head to foot, was covered in zig zag like runes that glowed an ominous black. A hole in his chest plate was a filled by an upside-down clear triangle that was uncomfortably familiar to link.

The warrior stopped walking and sheathed his nonexistent blade and grasped the golden triangle. It began to follow him around, floating behind his left shoulder. Link tried to approach him but the warrior merely snapped his fingers and a golden force field surrounded link on all sides, trapping him. He snapped his fingers again and the cage holding Zelda dropped gently to the floor. The warrior approached but Zelda burst out of the cage and ran towards link, before she could reach him however the warrior lunged and grasped her delicate head with his ornate gauntlets. It snapped her neck with one fluid motion. She fell to the floor with her eyes wide and bulging, staring at link. Link furiously banged on the force field but not even the master sword could dent it.

The warrior ignored him and began to tend to Zelda's corpse. It straightened her dress, folded her arms across her chest, closed her eyes and even realigned her neck and head so the vertebrae did not protrude. A golden triangle identical to Gannon's rose from Zelda's bosom and floated directly behind the warrior's teardrop shaped helmet. He turned to link and disabled the force field. With a howl of rage and sorrow link rammed the master sword straight into the warrior's heart. Link stood back triumphant, then horrified as the warrior slid the blade out. There was not so much as a wound or even a scrape on his armor.

"The Blade of Evils Bane" he whispered, his voice human and young. He looked straight at link, who had the impression he was smiling. With a the sound of a thousand mirrors and hopes breaking the master sword splintered in half as the warrior dropped the two useless pieces at his feet.

"Who are you!" said link talking a step back into a wall.

The warrior plunged his hand into Links chest and then withdrew it. In his blood soaked hand was the clean final golden triangle which joined the rest, forming one large triangle made up of the other three.

"wh…h…why" link rasped as the world began to fade. The trio of golden symbols grew until the empty inverted middle triangle was big enough for someone to step through. The vacant space began to be filled by a swirling vortex of energy, it emitted a sound like a haunting flute, _do dooo do do dooo_ it chimed.

"I needed the Triforce within you…" the warrior began. "I needed a way back, so I can stop all this from ever starting, this cycle of power vs. courage, this pointless war that never ends…" he paused and with a with a trembling voice he said "So they can pay for what they did to me. Do not fear, soon all this will be undone, you will never have died, you will never have existed. I needed…." He began to step through the Trifocal portal. As it engulfed the warrior Link succumbed to his wounds and died, but not before he heard his murderer's final words.

"…a Link to the past"


End file.
